Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie Tallulah McCullough is a human psychic girl from the small and supernatural town of Fells Church, Virginia. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She was born and raised in the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. She is of Scottish ancestry and she is descended from ancient Druids (pronounced Droo-ids). Bonnie's parents are divorced and she lives at home with her Dad. She has an older sister named Mary McCullough, who is a nurse and 2 years older then her. It has been mentioned in the novels that Bonnie might have another sister other then Mary, although this is not certain. Bonnie is learning to control her abilities as a psychic, although her powers often become too overwhelming for her to handle at times. Bonnie's psychic abilities are hereditary according to Bonnie, although she says that the psychic powers skip a generation. Bonnie's grandmother has the psychic abilities but she says that her mother does not have them. Bonnie has also dabbled in witchcraft and she had done this when trying to help Elena find Stefan when he had went missing in "The Struggle". 'Physical Appearance' Physical appearance wise, Bonnie is described as being a small, petite girl who is very innocent, vulnerable and fragile looking. Bonnie is very petite and small in stature and in height (between 4'9" to 5'0"). She has deep, large and childlike brown eyes with long and thick eyelashes. Bonnie has a cute heart-shaped face with refined physical features. Her complexion is very fair, smooth and translucent and her veins can easily be seen through her skin (Damon has taken notice of this). Bonnie has strawberry red curly 'permed' hair, which makes her look significantly taller then she really is. Bonnie's overall physical appearance can be best compared to that of a "pixie". There is something innocent, pure, virginal, fresh, and child-like about her physical appearance. Bonnie is said to resemble a kitten —cute, small, innocent and fragile. Bonnie's physical appearance is described in The Return: Nightfall: "Bonnie, with her hair that was called something strawberry, but that looked simply as if it was on fire. Bonnie has the translucent skin, with the delicate violet fjords and estuaries of veins all over her throat and inner arms. Bonnie, who had lately taken to looking at him sideways with her large childlike eyes, big and brown, under lashes like stars." Another quote in The Struggle describes Bonnie's physical appearance: "Blinking, Elena brought a face into focus. It was small and heart-shaped, with fair, almost translucent skin, framed by masses of soft red curls. Wide brown eyes, with snowflakes caught in the lashes, stared worriedly into hers." Her appearance is also described in more detail in the short story Bonnie and Damon: After Hours: "The maiden, who was exceptionally dainty and pretty and had, to a vampire, the most exquisite feature of all, an exceptionally long and delicate column of a neck, was looking up at him soulfully. That was nice, that she was short. Damon didn’t care that much for tall girls because he wasn’t very tall himself. She also had — you couldn’t help notice — particularly large eyes in her small heart-shaped face, giving her the appearance of a kitten. They were clear brown eyes, with a dark ring at the outer rim of the iris, then a very light brown ring, as if light were shining through them in the middle, and then another dark ring around the pupil. Her hair was the color of a strawberry and curled softly all over her head in a way that made you think “pixie.” Altogether, she was a lovely little ornament, with fine blue veins in naturally translucent skin." 'Personality Traits and Description' Initially, Bonnie comes off as a very kind, caring and soft-hearted individual, but she is not considered to be very bright or intelligent at all. She starts off as fickle, shallow, flighty, boy-obsessed, always bubbly, insecure, and slightly clueless. As the series goes on, however, Bonnie begins to strongly develop, both as a person and as someone with very powerful psychic abilities, and she matures and deepens accordingly. She eventually dabbles and masters the art of witchcraft. It has been hinted or suggested in the novels that Bonnie is not only a psychic but that she might have witch ancestry. Bonnie is fiercely loyal, loving, caring and protective and she will do absolutely anything for her friends and her family. Bonnie is not really the academic or scholarly type and she has a habit of engaging her brain before her mouth. Bonnie is close and best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She has been best friends with Elena Gilbert and Meredith Sulez since the 1st grade. Bonnie eventually develops a deep bond and connection with Damon Salvatore later on in the series. Stefan has described Bonnie as the "fiery little pixie". Most of the time, Bonnie seems to act as an unwitting, unknowing medium for helpful spirits, most notably the spirit of Honoria Fell, who several times attempts to aid the girls through Bonnie. Bonnie does not remember anything she says or does while in this state because she basically goes into a catatonic state. She also has occasional prophetic flashes, such as when she jokingly reads Elena's palm on the first day of school and comes up with a genuine prophecy that she would meet "a tall, dark and handsome" stranger (the same day when Elena met Stefan). In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in practicing the art of witchcraft, and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's return. It is unknown if Bonnie's powers played any role in making this happen, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). She slowly realizes that she isn't as stupid or dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually quite useful, purposeful, resourceful, needed and loved by all of her friends. Although Bonnie's character generally appears rather light-hearted, bubbly, friendly and sweet-natured, Bonnie is deeply fascinated and drawn to the dark side and darkness, especially death. Bonnie frequently talks about and also romanticizes death, especially her own, and she constantly talks about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave. She also constantly talks about how romantically she might die. She is fickle in chasing after Stefan, then Matt, and then Damon. By the end of the original series, however, Bonnie has become more stable, grounded and serious, focusing on the problems at hand rather than about boys at hand. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful, helpful contributions to the fight against Klaus. Bonnie, who is a strong psychic witch, is overwhelmed by the strength of her powers, and she attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success. She is sometimes very afraid and fearful of what she can and might do and is scared of her strong powers using her, instead of the other way around. As a psychic, Bonnie also has intense dreams, prophetic flashes, visions and predictions, which has sometimes caused her to pass out or faint and become unconscious, due to it's severe intensity at times. Bonnie has frequently and consistently been fickle when it comes to boys. She has displayed interest in both Matt Honeycutt and Damon Salvatore. In the beginning, she had found Stefan attractive and romantic and was thankful to him when he saved her from an intense situation with the history teacher, Mr. Tanner. She begins to develop some feelings for Matt Honeycutt, although Matt is still very much in love with Elena. Matt shares a brotherly/best friend/platonic connection with Bonnie and he is quite protective of her, especially when it comes to Damon. Although Bonnie clearly and genuinely likes Matt, she is strongly drawn and attracted to Damon Salvatore. There is a strong, deep and indescribable connection between Bonnie McCullough and Damon Salvatore. Bonnie seems to be strongly drawn to Damon because of the strong, compelling, powerful, darkly charming, seductive and dark aura that he exudes. Bonnie deeply cares about him despite what anyone else thinks or says, and Damon has saved her life when she has been in trouble on many occasions throughout the course of the series. She frequently tries to believe in Damon as much as possible, despite him committing acts which lack morality. Damon and Bonnie have shared many moments ''together in the series, although many of these special moments between them have not been revealed in the series and have been rather secretive in nature. Damon has been seen to be fiercely protective over and even caring towards Bonnie and he looks out for her whenever he can. He seems to always be there for her whenever she happens to be in trouble or whenever she calls on him for help. Bonnie seems to be the one person who brings out the true humanitarian and caring side of Damon - the ''"true" Damon, and it is apparent that Damon has a weak spot for her. Bonnie is often said to resemble a kitten — cute, adorable, petite, and relatively harmless, although she has very strong psychic powers and abilities. Bonnie is frequently referred to in the novels, especially in The Return: Nightfall, as a "maiden" (''Damon has taken note of this and often thinks of her as a maiden because of her innocence and childlike qualities, although she is the same age as Elena). She is somewhat childlike and she faints constantly, as she lacks any control or self-restraint over her very strong psychic powers and abilities. Bonnie is considered to be very fragile and delicate and she can be easily frightened, startled and overwhelmed. She can be highly expansive and visionary, but she can be quite damsel-in-distress like and always in need of a male hero to save her whenever she gets into trouble or sticky situations. Bonnie has many and various nicknames throughout the series and most of them are nicknames in which Damon Salvatore has given her. Most of the given nicknames for Bonnie often refer to her hair colour, which is strawberry red in colour. Bonnie's nicknames include — Pixie, Firebrand, Druid or Droo-id Priestess, Curlew, Songbird, Fiery Little Pixie (''used by Stefan Salvatore), Little Redhead, Little Witch, Redheaded Witch, Red-Haired Songbird, Little Bird, Baby Bird, Little Human, Sleeping Maiden, His ''Bird, ''His Maiden, Redbird (all references and nicknames used by Damon Salvatore). 'Biography' The Awakening Bonnie is overjoyed when Elena returns from France and tries to demonstrate palm reading that her cousin taught her. She sees a mysterious dark stranger in Elena's future: not tall, but was once. Just as they were all about to enter the Robert E. Lee, their high school, a 911 Turbo drives up and a handsome foreigner gets out. While at lunch, Bonnie tells Elena that the new guy was an Italian, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie finds Stefan attractive and romantic, and is even grateful to him when he saved her from humiliation caused by their history teacher Mr. Tanner. However, Bonnie eventually encounters Damon Salvatore and finds herself irresistibly drawn to him, despite how dangerous he is. It is said that Damon shared a special moment with Bonnie at the Homecoming Dance. Bonnie also knew that Elena was in the graveyard, though she couldn't explain how. Meredith had her make a blood pact among the three of them; Bonnie and Meredith were to help Elena get Stefan. As they left, a strange power frightened them and they ran off. Bonnie went into a trance, saying: "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you." Bonnie snapped out of her trance and immediately ran off with Elena and Meredith to safety. The Struggle After Elena ran out of school, Bonnie helped Meredith find her and take her home. Elena was upset and resentful about how no one believed in Stefan's innocence. Bonnie and Meredith stayed with her for the night where Elena apologized to the girls. At Elena's request, Bonnie decided to help locate Stefan. Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts and translated what he thought himself: cold, alone, and thirst/hungry. She and the others sneaked out of the house and went to Wickery Bridge where Elena thought Stefan would be, but with a little help from Matt, they figured out Stefan was in a well at the Old Francher's Farm. They rescued an extremely weak Stefan and took him back to the boarding house where Elena had Bonnie call her sister Mary to check up on Stefan so he wouldn't have to go to a hospital. The Fury Bonnie was in mourning after Elena's death. She attended the funeral with the rest of the town, but was caught in another trance. Dark Reunion Bonnie started keeping a diary, confessing her sorrows and worries since Elena's death. She was unhappy when Caroline decided to throw Meredith a surprise birthday party and was shocked to discover that it was on Meredith's real birthday than the one her family told everyone due to the fact it fell on the anniversary of her grandfather's attack. During the party, Bonnie told Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett, Caroline and Meredith that she had a dream of Elena and they decided to try and contact her with and Ouija board. They succeeded but Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to run, just as the lights went out. While trying to escape, they split up and a sweaty hand grabbed at Bonnie, causing her to panic, but when Sue started screaming, the night go worse when they found her dead, with everyone but Bonnie, Meredith and Matt suspecting Vickie. Bonnie and Meredith were questioned by the police, but neither had mentioned that they were in the living-room, which somehow Tyler Smallwood knew. Bonnie suspected him, but Meredith and Matt didn't think Tyler would have the brains. They figured out that Elena was calling for their help to stop this evil, to contact the one person she herself would have turned to: Stefan. They visited Honoria Fell's tomb and collected samples of Stefan's hair and blood to summon him. Bonnie managed to contact Stefan who was in Italy and once she mentioned Elena, they all knew he would turn up, which he did unexpected at school. Bonnie hid him until she got Meredith and Matt, and was as shocked as the rest of them when they realized that Damon had come with Stefan too. The Return: Nightfall After Elena's return to life, Bonnie, together with Matt and Meredith, decided to accompany Stefan in helping Elena adjust to living again as well as they could. They bring her clothes and other necessities that Stefan cannot help her with, as well as keeping the couple company whenever it was appropriate. One night, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt were driving in Matt's old truck. Matt wasn't paying much attention to the road ahead, and suddenly a red object is in front of the car and they crash into the side of the road. Huge branches coming from no-where held them trapped in the truck, lightly stabbing them all over. The truck was cold and they had no way of getting out. Bonnie decided to use her last bits of energy to channel Damon, since she supposed Stefan and Elena were already asleep. Damon responded to her call and found them, taking only Bonnie with him to where Stefan and Elena stayed. As Stefan went to see the two others, Damon put Bonnie in the tub of the house, took off her clothes and nursed her to the best of his abilities. The Return: Shadow Souls After Elena, Matt and Damon left, Bonnie and Meredith stayed in Fell's Church. The town itself was deeply affected by Shinichi and Misao leaving young girls in particular, possessed. Bonnie and Meredith knew about Caroline's pregnancy with Tyler Smallwood's child, but carrying a werewolf's babies, and being possessed by a malach was transforming her into a disgusting person, especially when Caroline reported Matt as the father. Bonnie an Meredith visited her, but she started to freak them out and they left as quickly as they could. They attempted to see her again (this time only Meredith going into the house) but whatever happened, Meredith's mouth was stuffed with slugs and worms that Caroline was eating. Meredith fled and dragged Bonnie with her, but stopped when she realized that Bonnie too was affected and had to admit CPR on her. When Matt returned, he gave the girls information about where Damon and Elena were and they immediately set off to find them. They found them in a motel where Elena was shocked and relieved to see them. Elena went with Bonnie and Meredith to their room and in her sleep, Bonnie brought up what Elena and Damon did the night before, something Elena wouldn't answer. Damon refused their company, but Bonnie and Meredith decided to go to the Dark Dimension and help rescue Stefan from his prison. Bonnie and Meredith were against the fact that they had to be Damon's slaved but eventually agreed when they knew Elena would crawl after Damon if she had to. as Bonnie Bennett.]] Bonnie McCullough does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has a witch named Bonnie Bennett, who is based on her. Although there are not many other similarities between the two characters. Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, the town made famous for witches being burned at the stake in 1692. Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides honest advice. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychics Category:Witches